


A Girl's Feelings

by Kinozaki



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: After an unfortunate mishap with a bodyswapping device, Risa decides she's not going to stay still any longer, working with Momo to show Rito exactly how they've been feeling.





	A Girl's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on January 7, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

The sun hung heavy in the afternoon sky as the final bell for the day rang. While other students in the room were already rising out of their chairs and heading out into the halls, Rito simply sat back and yawned before stretching his arms out above his head. He pushed his elbows back more, really leaning into the stretch, hoping that somehow it would get rid of the restless feeling he’d been dealing with all day. Instead, he felt his right elbow smack into something soft and round.  
  
“Oooh, easy there, big guy! At least buy a girl a drink first!” came a sultry voice to his right. He looked over, quickly pulling his arms in close to his body, to see Risa smirking at him.  
  
“R-Risa! I’m sorry! I didn’t even see you there!” he apologized, bowing his head as Risa walked over to the seat in front of him. She pulled it back towards his desk and sat down in it facing him, her legs wrapped around the back of the chair. He quickly moved his head up to her eye level to avoid the clear view of her underwear in front of him. She smirked at the blush spreading to his cheeks, then folded her arms on the top of the chair and leaned forward.  
  
“Jeez, Rito, you’re not looking so well today, you know? You’ve looked out of it all day and now you’re all red! Maybe we should see if you’ve got a fever, huh?” she asked, the thick, seductive tone she’d given her voice earlier never fading.  
  
“N-no, I’ll be fine! I’ve just not been sleeping all that well!” Rito tried to insist, but Risa was already leaning over to him, pressing her hand against his forehead while her face, her lips, drew so much closer to him. Instinctively, he looked down and saw her chest resting against the top of the chair, pushing up her breasts to fill his view. Her blouse was unbuttoned enough that he could see the faint hit of her lacy white bra underneath. Rito panicked and tried to look lower, forgetting about her spread legs in front of him, but she cupped his chin with her other hand, keeping from looking away.  
  
“Rito, stop squirming so much, you’re making this hard!” she said, as Rito uncomfortably shifted his legs, suddenly desperate to hide the other thing that was hard. Unable to look away, he watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath, until, after what felt like an eternity, he felt her hands move away from his face.  
  
“I-I told you that I’m okay, Ri-” he started to stay as he pulled his head back up, his lips almost pressing up against Risa’s, who had pulled her face in closer to his at some point.  
  
“S-sorry, sorry!” he apologized again as he pushed back away from her. Risa simply laughed with a taunting smile on her face as she stood up and pushed in her own chair.  
  
“Guess you were right, Rito, no fever! I’m not too convinced you’re healthy, even though part of you definitely is,” she joked, Rito quickly moving his book bag over his crotch as he began to pack up for the day. “I’m sure you’ll be fine after a good night’s sleep!” she said, waving as she turned and went back to her own desk.  
  
Rito let out a deep sigh once she was out of earshot, quickly tossed the rest of his belongs in his book bag, and hurried out of class, making sure to not accidentally hit anyone else’s boobs on the way home.  
  
Risa smiled wistfully at him leaving from her seat. “Oh well,” she sighed, buttoning to top of her blouse again as Momo entered the classroom, a sly smile on her face.  
  
“My my, someone sure was bold today!” she teased, walking over and sitting on Risa’s desk. “Poor Rito looked like he was going to pass out if that kept up any longer!”  
  
“Well,” Risa said, straightening her blouse, “I tried my best, at least.”  
  
“Oh, you did! It’s certainly not your fault that he can’t see what’s right in front of him...” Momo said, trying to console Risa, suppressing the urge to add that he couldn’t see what was in his own bed, either.  
  
“Maybe...” Momo continued, “Maybe since he can’t see how badly we want him, he needs to feel it…” She giggled softly as she finished her sentence, smiling seductively at Risa.  
  
“Oh? Got something naughty planned?” Risa smirked, unsure of what Momo was thinking, but confident it would be more than entertaining.  
  
Momo smiled and hopped off of Risa’s desk. “I’ll need to borrow something from Lala, but I know how we can definitely get him to notice you!” She made her way to the door, turning to Risa before leaving and saying, “I’ll make sure everything works out, don’t you worry!”  
  
“Thanks, Momo! I can’t wait!” Risa called back, still not clear on what Momo was going to do. “But I do love surprises…” She smiled, licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
The next morning, Risa opened her shoe locker and found a package with a small card neatly placed on topped. She opened the card to see a simple message written in Momo’s neat handwriting:  
  
_Risa,  
  
Hope you didn’t think this was a present from an admirer! Here’s something for what we were talking about yesterday. All you need to do is make sure that you and Rito hold both ends of it and you’re bound to feel more connected than ever before!  
  
xoxo Momo  
  
PS - Be sure to keep this a secret from my sister!_  
  
Unable to hide the smirk spreading across her face, Risa opened the box and was greeted by what was obviously one of Lala’s strange inventions. It didn’t seem very impressive compared to some of her others, looking mostly like a large egg with handles on either side, but she knew better than to judge Lala’s inventions by their appearances at this point.  
  
As she stood there, looking over the strange device, she noticed Rito run in the entrance, rushing to his shoe locker, clearly more concerned about being late to class than she was. Her smirk widened as she saw the perfect opportunity to try Momo’s plan. She loosely slipped the machine in her bag, careful to make sure part of it was sticking out, and made her way over to Rito.  
  
She was careful to be quiet, making sure he wouldn’t notice her while he fumbled with his shoes, having a hard time putting them on in his hurry to get to class. Sure enough, as soon as he had them on and closed his locker, he turned and started moving forward, ramming right into Risa’s chest. She let out an exaggerated moan as he reeled backwards, while the device Momo had given Risa tumbled out of her bag and rolled on the floor between them.  
  
“R-Risa! I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was goin!” Rito apologized as he quickly bent down to pick up the machine. Risa quickly bent down to grab it too, their hands wrapping around the handles at the same time. As they did, a bright light suddenly filled the entrance hall while the machine let out loud whirring sound.  
  
After the light faded, the machine let out a quiet beep and Risa looked up to see herself. She was taken aback for a second, watching as her hands rubbed at her eyes, her face scrunching up in confusion as her bangs got in the way. She took a moment to look down, seeing larger, rougher hands than she was used to and longer legs covered in the green pants that all the boys at school wore. It didn’t take her long to realize what had happened. Meanwhile, the Risa in front of her was just now looking down to see her bare legs, her hands quickly moving the front of her skirt in embarrassment.  
  
“R-Risa, what happened?!” she heard her own voice ask. “T-this is one of Lala’s inventions!” Rito said, picking up the machine and looking it over, desperately searching for some way to turn them back.  
  
“I don’t know! Someone left it in my locker and then it fell out onto to floor!” she lied to Rito using his own voice, careful to avoid getting Momo in trouble.  
  
“M-maybe we just have to hold it again and we’ll switch back!” Rito said, holding out the device to Risa. She shrugged and wrapped Rito’s hands around the other end, hoping that Momo had thought of this sort of outcome.  
  
To Risa’s relief, and Rito’s dismay, the machine simply let out an angry chirp while a screen with some writing in another language simply flashed red.  
  
“Guess not, huh…”  
  
“Must have some kind of cooldown period,” Risa offered, trying to hide the smile she felt creeping across her face. “I guess we’ll just have to get through class as each other until it’s ready again. You just better not have too much fun in my body, got it, Rito?” she joked, putting her hands on her hips and smirking at herself.  
  
“M-maybe Lala knows some way to make it work sooner…” he started to wonder, until the sound of the bell ringing filled the hall.  
  
“Oh no! We’ve gotta get to class, come on!” he yelled, quickly turning away from Risa and awkwardly walking to their class. Risa didn’t follow him, though, instead watching the surreal sight of her body trying to get up the stairs without flashing her panties everywhere. She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware that her pants weren’t fitting as well as they did before.  
  
“Maybe...it would be more fun to spend today at home…” she said with a lustful grin, turning the opposite direction, content to leave Rito to his own devices.  
  
Rito hurried up the stairs and down the hall to his classroom, taking his seat just as the teacher walked in. He let out a sigh of relief, oblivious to all the curious looks he was getting from his classmates.  
  
The teacher went through the attendance until he got to Risa’s name.  
  
“Risa Momioka…”  
  
Rito looked over to her seat, surprised to see she wasn’t there. She was just with him, wasn’t she?  
  
“Risa Momioka…” the teacher said, louder this time.  
  
Where could she have gone?  
  
“Miss Momioka!” the teacher yelled, jolting Rito to look at his fierce gaze.  
  
“O-oh, here!” he called out, suddenly realizing that if he was in Risa’s body, he needed to act like it. Everyone around him laughed as the teacher sighed.  
  
“Would you please get to your own seat, please,” the teacher said, more of a command than a question, and Rito quickly gathered up his things and made his way to Risa’s seat, apologizing profusely.  
  
Getting through morning classes was easy enough, there wasn’t much of a difference there regardless of what body Rito was in. As soon as the lunch bell rang, though, Rito felt a pair of hands wrap around his chest, squeezing at Risa’s breasts. He felt a warmth spread through his body, instinctively clenching his legs as the hands groped him, a small moan slipping through Risa’s soft lips as Rito found himself lost in the pleasure.  
  
“Wow, someone’s tender today! Jeez, Risa, are you going through another growth spurt?” Mio asked, her fingers working small circles around Risa’s hardening nipples before pinching them, causing Rito to let out a louder moan, and moving her hands away.  
  
“Hehe, gosh, the whole class might have heard that one!” she teased, causing Rito to frantically look around the room, covering his chest with his hands as he did.  
  
“Anyway,” Mio continued, “I’ve got something to take care of, so I won’t be able to have lunch with you today. Sorry!” she flashed a peace sign at Rito as she left her seat, heading out to the hallway.  
  
Rito breathed out a sigh of relief when she was gone. Pushing aside the lingering thoughts of how good being fondled felt, he went over to talk to Lala.  
  
“Lala, I need to-”  
  
“Hihi Risa! Ooh, are you feeling alright? Your face is a bit red…” Lala interrupted, and started to reach her hand up to Rito’s forehead.  
  
“No, no, I’m fine, that’s not important right now!” he said, pushing her hand away a bit harder than he’d intended, causing his hand to fly out and hit against something soft and round.  
  
“Risa!”  
  
Rito stiffened at Yui’s angry voice and turned to her.  
  
“Ahaha...sorry about that Yui! I didn’t see you there…” he said, trying to sound natural for Risa, though he wasn’t sure she’d have apologized at all.  
  
“Hmph. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop being so shameless all the time! Just because someone is a girl doesn’t mean you have free reign to do what you please!” she scolded before heading out of the room.  
  
Rito sighed before turning back to Lala.  
  
“Lala, look, like I was saying…” he started, but Lala interrupted him again.  
  
“You and Risa changed bodies, right, Rito?”  
  
“H-how did you know?!”  
  
“Hmm...well, that would explain why you were sitting in Rito’s seat this morning, and I don’t think Risa’s ever accidentally touched someone!”, she said, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
“Right! Exactly! I don’t know where Risa is now, but if we find her, we can just change right back, yeah?”  
  
“Nope!” Lala answered, a smile still on her face.  
  
“W-what…”  
  
“Sorry, Rito! Round Round Change-kun works on a timer, so you can’t just use it again to switch back. Oh, but that does mean that eventually you’ll go back to normal!”  
  
“And...and just how long is eventually?”  
  
“Hmm…” Lala thought out loud while poking at the machine, reading the display. “Looks like about six or seven more hours!”  
  
“So I’m going to have to go through the whole day as Risa? What about after school?!”  
  
“Oh, that’s no big deal, silly! We’ll just go home and then you’ll probably change back around bedtime! No one will think there’s anything weird about it at all!” she said, her reassuring tone doing little to make Rito feel better.  
  
“I guess Mikan and your sisters are pretty used to this sort of thing by now…” he admitted, coming around to Lala’s logic. Before he could ask anything else, the bell rang. Rito started heading back to his seat, before Lala interrupted him with a whistle, pointing him towards Risa’s seat.  
  
“Haha, right…” he said with an awkward laugh before settling into spending the afternoon as someone else.  
  
As soon as classes were over, Rito packed up and got ready to leave. He was set on getting home, explaining what happened to Mikan, and just riding out the rest of the transformation in his room where nothing else could go wrong. He felt a little bad about not waiting for Lala, but he was sure she’d understand.  
  
He headed out into the hallway, still relatively quiet while most people were still packing up to go to clubs or leave, and had nearly reached the stairs before he lost his footing, still not used to Risa’s body. He stuck his arms out, flailing, and felt his fingers loop under something before he hit the ground, taking whatever they’d grabbed with him.  
  
“Aaah!”  
  
A familiar shriek filled the hall, and as Rito looked up, he saw the smooth legs and soft, white panties of Haruna, her skirt crumpled on the floor in his hands, both her and Mio looking down at him with shocked expressions. He backed away quickly, apologizing while Haruna quickly pulled up her skirt.  
  
“Jeez, Risa! That’s a bit much, even for you!” she scolded, her face red with embarrassment, before continuing on her way. Mio stayed behind for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face while she looked over Rito.  
  
“Ya know, your heart just doesn’t seem into it today, Risa,” she said, moving closer to Rito while grabbing his hands. Suddenly, she placed them right on her chest, her hands keeping his in place while he tried to pull away. “Maybe it would help if you could feel mine a little more, huh?” she asked, a teasing smile on her face.  
  
“Mio, come on!” Haruna called from down the hall.  
  
“Be right there!” she answered back, lifting her hands off Rito’s and allowing him to pull away. With a giggle and a wink, Mio chased off after Haruna, while Rito made a beeline for the exit, being very careful to not trip again.  
  
When he got home, Lala was already there, Rito’s run in with Haruna having taken more time than he’d thought. She’d already explained everything that had happened to Mikan and her sisters and, outside of some underhanded jokes from Nana, it was as little of a concern to them as Lala had said, and he was able to head off into his room to wait out the change.  
  
Once the Rito left the room, Momo turned to Lala.  
  
“Lala, they changed with Round Round Change-kun, didn’t they?”  
  
“Yup!”  
  
“Doesn’t that mean that when they change back, Rito will end up wherever Risa is now?” Momo asked, already knowing the answer to her question, silently impressed that her sister had made her plan even more interesting.  
  
“Hmm…” Lala put a finger up to her lips as she thought. “Yeah, I guess so! Ahaha!” she answered, oblivious to the implications of her sister’s question.  
  
The next morning, Momo made her way to Rito’s room, half-asleep as usual, and slipped her way into Rito’s bed, lightly covering herself as she settled in against him, wrapping her arm around his waist.  
  
“Mmm...Rito…” she murmured, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. Suddenly, she felt him move next to her, his hand closing around her breast with a quick squeeze, followed by a deeper, longer one. Momo let out a gasp, and then a moan as a long finger traced her nipple.  
  
“Ahn! Y-you’re so bold this morning…” she whispered.  
  
“Hehe, I’m bold every morning, Momo!” came Risa’s response, a cocky grin spreading across her face as she pinched Momo’s nipple.  
  
“Jeez!” she yelled after moaning, pulling the covers around herself as a shield between herself and Risa. “I forgot there would be a pervert in bed this morning!”  
  
“You mean two perverts, right? Sneaking into a boy’s bed in the morning wearing nothing but panties, and you call me bold?” Risa teased back. The two simply laughed, exchanging a smile.  
  
“So,” Risa said, looking down and seeing she was wearing pajamas, “what happened over here? I want to hear all the spicy details about what Rito did with my body!”  
  
“Unfortunately,” Momo started, frowning, “I don’t think he ended up doing anything.”  
  
“W-well, I’m in pajamas now, so that means he at least saw me in my underwear, right?!”  
  
“Nope! He asked Mikan to blindfold him while she changed him into a pair of my pajamas! She even cleaned and ironed your uniform you.”  
  
“That boy is hopeless. He has a whole day as a beautiful girl and does nothing with it! What’s up with that? Guys are totally supposed to squeeze their chest and stuff when that happens!” Risa vented, Momo nodding with each of her points.  
  
“Now you know how I feel! My heart nearly skipped a beat when you touched me, I thought Rito was finally coming around!” Momo pouted.  
  
“Ugh, even after all of that, I’m still empty handed! He’s just a lost cause at this point!” Risa said, getting out of bed and looking at her neatly folded uniform sitting on the chair at Rito’s desk.  
  
“Unless…” Momo interjected.  
  
“Unless?” Risa questioned, turning away from her uniform.  
  
“Get dressed, quick! If we leave now, we can probably catch Rito before he leaves your place! I’ll meet you downstairs, I just need to grab a couple things!” Momo said before rushing out of the room.  
  
A wide grin spread across Risa’s face as she got dressed, ready to go along with whatever Momo was planning.  
  
Once her uniform was on, she headed downstairs. Momo was already waiting for her, and the two headed outside, confident that no one else in the house was awake.  
  
“Alright, grab on to my waist!” Momo told Risa, who simply shrugged and did as she was told. A pair of wings spread out of Momo’s back and, before Risa could even ask what was going on, they were in the air, flying off towards Risa’s house.  
  
They landed outside of her place just as the sun was rising, Risa taking a moment to straighten her outfit and steady her legs from her first flight. Before she could ask what was going on, Momo had grabbed her hand and was leading her into her own house and through to her room.  
  
Momo put her ear up to the door, smiled, and turned to Risa, a finger put up to her lips telling her to be quiet. She slowly cracked the door open and they slipped in, Momo locking the door behind them.  
  
Risa’s room was just as she left it, with Rito’s uniform was crumpled up in a corner. Rito was on her bed, sprawled out, wearing only a pair of boxers that were barely pulled up enough to cover his crotch.  
  
As Risa went to ask Momo what they were going to do now, she noticed Momo was already moving, with something that looked like a gun in her hand.  
  
“W-wait!” she whispered harshly, causing Rito to stir on the bed.  
  
“Hng...w-what’s going on…?” Rito asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes. “R-Risa?! Momo?! What are you doing here?!”  
  
“We’re tired of you ignoring us!” Momo yelled in response, pointing the gun at Rito, just before a bright flash of light filled the room.  
  
Risa raised her arm up to shield her eyes from the bright light, and when she lowered it, she saw Riko on the bed where Rito once was.  
  
“W-wait, why is Riko here now?!” Risa asked, turning to Momo.  
  
“That’s because Riko is Rito. Or Rito is Riko, however you want to look at it,” she said while casually undressing. “Change Boy Girl-kun ends up changing him for a few hours, so we should have plenty of time to show him just how cruel it is when he ignores us all the time.”  
  
After her explanation, Momo slid her panties down her legs and tossed them on the floor with the rest of her clothes, then made her way over to Riko on the bed. Riko started backing up away from her, but Momo straddled her, pinning down her arms while leaning down to kiss her deeply.  
  
Following her lead, Risa started undressing, not wanting Momo to have all the fun, and slid in between the two of them, gently cupping Riko’s breasts with her hands. “Hehe, haven’t had a chance to try these yet…” she said before squeezing her fingers into them, Riko’s moan muffled by Momo’s kiss.  
  
She worked her hands all over Riko’s breasts, her palms brushing against her stiffening nipples with each pass, changing how hard and quickly she squeezed each time. “Jeez, Riko, you’ve got a great pair,” she said with a chuckle. “It’s not fair,” Momo responded as she started kissing Riko’s face. “She’s bigger than either of us! But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with them, right Risa?” Momo continued before lying to the side and starting to kiss and nibble at Riko’s ears.  
  
“Absolutely!” she responded before wrapping her lips around Riko’s nipple, sucking on her soft breasts while her tongue teased her. “Haah, Risa, you’re just like a greedy child,” Momo said, a hint of what sounded like jealousy in her voice before she started playing with Riko’s other breast, licking around her areola before sucking just like Risa.  
  
“W-why are you, hnn, doing this?” Riko tried to protest between her moans.  
  
“I told you already, Riko! We’re tired of throwing ourselves at you and having you ignore us…” Momo started.  
  
“...so we’re going to show you what you’re taking away from us,” Risa finished, before both girls, wanting to drive their point home, tugged on her hard nipples with their teeth, lifting her breasts and letting them bounce back into place.  
  
“Ahn!” Riko cried out, her moan filling the room.  
  
Risa smirked to Momo, happy with Riko’s response, then slid her hand over Riko’s thigh before rubbing a finger against her vagina.  
  
“Oh, Momo, she’s all ready down here,” Risa giggled, Riko squirming underneath her as she pressed harder on her wet lips.  
  
“Hehe, go for it, Risa!” Momo responded, sliding her own vagina down against the outside of Riko’s thigh, her juices coating them as she grinded against Riko.  
  
“Mmm, sounds good!” Risa said, following Momo’s lead, grinding herself against Riko’s knee.  
  
“W-what are you…” Riko started to ask, before Risa stifled her question with a kiss, her tongue sneaking in past her plump lips to wrap around hers. As Riko started to close her eyes, leaning into the kiss, Risa slid her finger down, carefully sliding it in past Riko’s lips and into her pussy. She felt Riko gasp into her mouth as she entered and kissed her deeper as she slid her finger in farther, Riko quivering around her.  
  
Feeling lonely, Momo moved her face up to theirs, the three of them exchanging kisses freely, Risa and Momo seeming to be in a competition over who could kiss her the longest. Eventually, they felt her hands slap up against their thighs, and Risa pulled away from her kiss, a trail of drool trailing from their lips as Riko panted.  
  
“Oh, Riko, do you finally get it?!” Momo exclaimed, a fire burning inside of her at the idea of Riko finally understanding what she wanted.  
  
“C-can’t breathe…” she wheezed out, her chest heaving between them as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
Risa and Momo exchanged an annoyed look with each other.  
  
“Alright, time to pull out the big guns, then. Don’t say we didn’t warn you, Riko!” Momo said as she got up, straddling Riko’s head and dropping her pussy right on her face. While Riko gasped out some sort of protest into her vagina, she slid her tail between Riko’s chest and down her stomach, lining it up right between her lips.  
  
“Nnn, you take the other end, Risa!” she ordered before starting to grind against Riko’s face.  
  
Though she was a little taken aback by how out of hands things had gotten, Risa couldn’t deny how good her proposition sounded, and followed suit, lowering her pussy right against Riko’s, Momo’s tail sandwiched between their moist lips. Licking her lips, she grabbed on to Riko’s breasts and started grinding.  
  
The three of them went at it for what seemed like an eternity, Riko’s tongue eventually slipping out to brush against Momo’s pussy before she finally broke, greedily lapping up all of Momo’s juices while she pressed her weight down on her head, her hard clit brushing up against her nose as she ground against her. Riko couldn’t help but move her hips in time with Risa’s, the two of them enjoying the thick, hard tail pressed between them, while Momo enjoy how wet and warm they were wrapping around her.  
  
Their moans filled the room, the girls losing track of time and how many times they’d climaxed until, finally, they reached one last orgasm. With a violent shudder, Risa and Momo collapsed onto the bed, panting against Riko, their fingers wrapping around hers until they passed out.  
  
When they woke up, the sun was setting, warm, red light slipping in through Risa’s blinds, settling on the pile of clothes lying on the floor. Risa and Momo exchanged a glance and smile before looking down to see Riko, still sleeping between them.  
  
“M-Momo, I thought you said she’d only be like this for a little bit?” Risa asked.  
  
“She should have changed back by now,” Momo answered, furrowing her brow. “Hehe, maybe it got extended a little bit because of all of our fun!” she offered.  
  
“Well, in that case…” Risa said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.  
  
“...Yeah, definitely…” Momo replied, her voice heavy with lust, as she moved her hand down Riko’s hip to rest on her plump thigh.


End file.
